


An Illogical Encounter

by liamlovesecho



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamlovesecho/pseuds/liamlovesecho
Summary: In which Deceit interrupts Logan's late night snack to flirt with him.





	An Illogical Encounter

Deceit was lurking in the shadows of the living room with the lights off. It was almost midnight, nearly time for Logan to get his snack of a certain jelly brand.   
Sure enough at exactly 12:00 am, Logan came down the stairs and headed straight towards the fridge. He rooted around for the Crofters jar and when he couldn’t find it he stood up, confused.   
“Looking for this?” Deceit asked, startling Logan who hadn’t seen him there.   
Logan whirled around to see Deceit hold up the Crofters.   
“Deceit! What are you doing? You don’t usually hang out in the living room.” Logan said, a bit flustered at being caught having a midnight snack.   
“Definitely not waiting for you.”   
Deceit tossed the jar back and forth between his hands.   
“Why would you-? Nevermind, I don’t want to know. May I have the Crofters now?”   
“I don’t know, can you?”   
“I- I said may I.”   
“I know.”   
Logan rolled his eyes.   
“Either way I would like a snack.”   
“This snack?” Deceit asked, revealing another arm to juggle the jar between three hands but motioning discretely to himself.   
“Yes and please be careful with that! You wouldn’t want to drop it and get it all over the floor, now would you?” Logan said, not noticing Deceit’s discrete motion.   
“Yes.”   
“You’re confusing me.”   
“I am?”   
Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and put his hand on his hip.   
“This is why I don’t converse with you.” he muttered to himself.   
“We should converse less often, I don’t like talking to you.”   
“So… you do like talking to me? Why?”   
“It doesn’t have to do with how smart you are, or our shared love of space.”   
“You like space too?”   
“Or how badly I don’t want to kiss you.”   
“Wh- could you repeat that last one?”   
“I don’t want to kiss you.”   
Logan, for once, was speechless. Deceit stalked towards where he stood by the kitchen and slid the Crofters onto the table so it was out of reach. Deceit stood close to Logan, so close he could see the scales on his face in the dim lighting of the moon from the window.   
“D- Deceit? What are you-?”   
“You’re a smart guy, Logan. I’m sure you can figure it out.” Deceit whispered, leaning closer.   
Deceit grabbed Logan’s tie, pulling him closer.   
Logan’s breathing quickened. Was he having myocardial infarction? What was this feeling?   
Logan closed his eyes and leaned towards the lying side, so close he could almost feel their lips touching.   
Deceit closed the gap between them, wrapping his arm around Logan’s waist. Logan pulled away for a moment to remove his glasses then dove back into the kiss.   
“What am I doing?” Logan thought to himself, “I’m making out with a Dark Side! But… regardless of who it is… this is nice.”   
Logan felt Deceit’s hand touch his cheek gently, running his scaly hand down his cheekbone.   
Wait, scales? Logan had thought the scales were only on his face. He wondered if they were anywhere else on his body…   
Logan reached up and tugged on Deceit’s cloak. He pulled away from the kiss to unclasp his cloak and take off his hat. As soon as the clothing hit the ground Logan grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back for another kiss. He ran his hands through the other side’s hair as Deceit’s scaly hand crept under his shirt and ran his fingers softly over his shoulder blades.   
Deceit stumbled back towards the couch, taking Logan with him. Logan fell onto the couch, Deceit landing on top of him. Deceit laughed and gave him a kiss on his forehead.   
Logan had never felt so strongly of any feeling before. He liked to think he didn’t have any, but this felt ok. Good, even.   
“Did I stump the teach?” Deceit asked, bringing Logan back from his thoughts.   
“It’s just- I’ve never felt this way for you before. For anyone, actually. At least I thought I hadn’t… but maybe I was wrong. And I do not like being wrong.”   
“Maybe this time it’s ok to be wrong.”   
That struck Logan harder than he expected.   
“You always stress over being right all the time, but you don’t have to be.” Deceit said softly.   
Logan sighed. He hadn’t thought about that before. He always pressured himself to be better, to be smarter, to always know what’s the right thing to do.   
Deceit sat up and had Logan lie across his lap.   
“I never realized how stressed I was making myself.” Logan whispered.   
“Well now you don’t have to stress.” Deceit said, rubbing Logan’s cheek.   
Logan closed his eyes. He felt safe with Deceit, which went against everything he knew logically. He fell asleep to Deceit humming while letting Logan touch his scales.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! I got inspired after reading a bunch of Loceit fanfics. Please tell me if I need to fix something with spelling/grammar and leave a kudos!


End file.
